Ed, Edd n Eddy play Day of Defeat
Ed, Edd n Eddy play Day of Defeat is a soon-to-come video/fanfic created by thelevel50smugleaf using Day of Defeat: Source footage with Ed, Edd n Eddy Soundclips. It is the sequel to Ed, Edd n Eddy play Counter-Strike and once again is in the Gaming Eds fan-fiction but is non-canon to that fanfic. Plot Once again, there is no real plot like all the other "Ed, Edd n Eddy play...' series but a what-would-it-be plot has been written again. In the Counter-Strike: Source bundle, two other games were included. These games were; "Day of Defeat: Source" and "Half-Life 2: Deathmatch". Eddy chatted on Steam with the others asking if they got the two games as well. Both Eds replied "Yes". They installed and then booted up Day of Defeat: Source and joined a server playing on the map dod_argentan. the Eds meet Rolf (Son of a Shepherd) and Kevin (D0rkSmasher) once again with two new players Jonny 2x4 (Captain Melonhead) and Plank (Splinter the Wonderwood). The Eds joined the American team (Eddy using the Rifleman class, Ed using the Assault class and Edd picking the Sniper class) and the other three/four Kids joined the German team (Kevin as their Rifleman, Rolf as Demolitions, Jonny 2x4 on the Support class and Plank playing the Sniper). The game officially starts with both teams going straight for the middle flag. Kevin hides in one of the houses near the flag. Rolf hides in another building near the flag and prones his Panzerschreck while Jonny goes straight for the 2nd American flag. Jonny gets shot by Eddy nearly killing him, as he got shot, he crouched and went prone, dropped all of his weapons and had you to believe he was dead (Despite it not appearing in the kill log). Ed and Eddy go to the middle flag and await capture (*The middle flag requires two people to capture). Eddy gets headshoted by Kevin who was hiding in the house, Ed was wondering what had happened to Eddy and was killed by Kevin, a double kill! Rolf and Kevin go in to capture the middle flag and were successful in doing so. Ed and Eddy came back only to be blown up by Rolf's Panzerchreck. Jonny came back from being prone and captured the 2nd American flag and killed Double-D who had been on defense of the flag. The Eds respawned and went to re-capture their flag. Jonny was killed at 10HP and the 2nd flag was recaptured by the Eds. Double-D retreated to the house Kevin was in, Double-D threw a grenade inside the house and Kevin threw it back but hit the wall, going back to Kevin. Kevin blew him self up with the assistance of Double-D. The other two Eds went to capture the middle flag the others had already captured. Kevin, Rolf and Jonny came running to the middle flag ASAP. Rolf was killed by Double-D who was lagging behind the team due to his Panzerchreck being prone while he was walking. Kevin tried shooting Edd and Jonny shooting the other Eds but to no avail. A grenade from Eddy killed Jonny and Kevin who was too distracted to notice. The middle flag was captured by the Eds and they advanced. Kevin, Jonny and Rolf went over to the 2nd German flag where the Eds were at. The three kids made the mistake of all joining the Machine-gunner class. They tried shooting away the Eds with their machine guns. Rolf didn't know how to prone with the MG and found himself killed by Eddy only to then be killed by Kevin, Kevin was however too focused on killing Eddy and was shortly after killed by Edd. Jonny was last to be killed by the Thompson of Ed. They had captured the 2nd German flag and went to capture their very last flag. They had almost capture the flag and then, out of no where, killed by Plank. The game was won by the German team, who had Plank capturing all the flag while the Eds were side-tracked of attacking. The game was met with many rage-quits from the Eds and it was game over. Trivia *Unlike the others in the series, Eed Haxor does not appear in this episode. *This is apart of the fanfic Gaming Eds, however in the story, the Eds never bought Counter-Strike: Source which would result them in not having Day of Defeat: Source and is considered non-canon.